Flash Point
by fuer grissa ost drauka
Summary: Starts off in Empty Places. The decision was made. Granted, it wasn't by her, but it was made. All she can do now is move forward. Please R&R. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** "_Flash Point"_

**Author: **_Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

**Pairing:** _standard canon at this point, but none mentioned _

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own any of it_

**Spoilers: **_I don't know if it can really be considered 'spoilers' now, but it starts out during Buffy: season 7 "Empty Places", so anything in the series is fair game._

**Status: **_Complete_

**Summary:** _Starts off in "Empty Places". The decision was made. Granted, it wasn't by her, but it was made. All she can do now is move forward._

**Feedback: **_always appreciated

* * *

_

** Flash Point**

** Chapter 1:**

Buffy paused as the door shut behind her and pulled on her jacket with tears flowing freely down her face. The door opened and closed once more, and Buffy could feel Faith's presence behind her.

"Hey. Look, I swear I didn't want it to go down this way."

"Don't," Buffy's voice was choked with tears as she cut the other Slayer off. Strange as it sounded, Faith was the only one she didn't resent. If there was going to be anyone against her, she would've thought it would be Faith, yet Faith was the only one who hadn't wanted her to leave.

"I mean it. I-"

Buffy shook her head. "Don't be afraid to lead them. Whether you wanted it or not, their lives are yours. It's only gonna get harder. Protect them." Buffy turned to Faith, "Lead them."

Faith nodded solemnly. "What are you going to do?"

Buffy's eyes hardened in resolve. "What I always do. I'm going to do what I have to."

Buffy turned to leave, but Faith's whispered words stopped her. "You're goin' back in." It wasn't a question, but Buffy's silence confirmed it. Faith's eyes widened as it sunk in. "You're going back in! On your own! Buffy, that's insane."

"I know that's how it sounds, but everything inside me is screaming that I have to do this."

"B, we don't know how to kill this guy. Kennedy may have as much tact as Anya, but she was right; he's stronger than us. One hit and we're out, B."

"Then I don't let him hit me," Buffy said simply.

"If you get yourself killed, I'll make Red bring you back just so I can kick your bony ass into next year."

Buffy's lips twitched into a smile that didn't reach her eyes. "You'd try."

"Take care of yourself, Buffy."

"Don't worry. I'll be back soon." Buffy turned and started down the walkway away from 1630 Revello Drive.

* * *

Buffy didn't look back as she walked away from the place she had called 'home' for the past seven years. Looking back would only make the pain a hundred times worse, and she needed to focus on taking out Caleb.

Angelus' words echoed in her head as she walked down the street. _"So, that's everything, huh? No weapons. No friends. No hope. Take all that away, and what's left?"_

"Me." Buffy unknowingly echoed her own response. For all the un-souled vampire's smoke and mirrors and scare tactics, he had make her realize something that day - something she had long since forgotten. No matter how much her 'friends' tried to help, in the end, it always came down to her. Taking on the 'big bad'. Alone. Friends were either a target for enemies or a hindrance, and they had made it perfectly clear that when push came to shove, they'd shove you to the ground. She had forgotten once. She wouldn't forget again.

* * *

The mansion was dark, but Buffy didn't care as she maneuvered through a room of cloth-covered furniture, being careful not to walk into anything. She easily located Angel's old room and made her way to the foot of the bed where a heavy wooden trunk rested. The padlock gave way with one sharp kick from the blonde Slayer.

Kneeling in front of the trunk, she lifted the lid an pulled out a large axe. She gave the weapon a quick but thorough scan. It wasn't as good as some of her own, but it would do well enough. She pulled a knife out and tucked it safely under her shirt. Satisfied with her chosen weapons, she closed the lid and walked out of the mansion.

* * *

Spike pulled into the Summers' driveway and turned off the bike's engine. Andrew scrambled off the back and pulled the large football helmet off his head. Spike rolled the bike to the side of the house before they went inside.

"We're back," Andrew called out.

"Spike," Giles stated as the vampire and Andrew walked into the kitchen.

"Hey," Spike greeted in a disinterested tone.

"Hi everybody. We missed you guys a lot. Sorry, it took so long to get back from our mission. We had to wait out the sun." He didn't notice the awkward silence that had settled among the room. "Well, I think our mission went very well. We, uh- we rode on Spike's hog - which was really cool - and, uh, played some amusing games, and uh, oh! We got some information. You know what, I really need to urinate," Andrew finished his monologue, all but running out of the kitchen.

"He's a breath of fresh air, innit he?" Spike said sarcastically after Andrew passed him. "Thank God I don't breathe," he added flatly. "So. I think we got a lead. Where's Buffy?"

"Um," Dawn spoke up hesitantly. "She's not here right now."

"When's she get back?" Something was off. Everyone was too quiet, awkward, and nervous.

Willow stepped up. "While you were gone, we all got together, and talked out some disagreements that we were having and - and eventually, after _much_ discussion, Buffy decided that it would be best for all of us if she took a little time off - a little breather." Willow finished her nervous babbling with and equally nervous smile.

"Uh, huh," Spike's face was blank. "I see. Been practicing' that little speech long have you?" He questioned with raised brows. Did they really think he was that stupid? Willow took a few steps back as Spike continued. "So, uh, Buffy took some time off right in the middle of the _apocalypse_, and it was _her_ decision."

"Well we all decided," Xander defended.

"Oh yeah, _you_ all decided," he scoffed. "You sad, sad, ungrateful traitors. Who do you think you are?"

"We're her friends," Willow said. "We just wanted-"

"Oh, that's ballsy of you," Spike cut the witch off mockingly. "You're her _friends_ and you betray her like this."

"Hey, blondie. Lay off the scoobies for a minute. We need to talk," Faith cut in, before he could say anything more.

"Hm, is that right?" he questioned, not bothering to hide his skepticism.

"Yeah, that's right. Not here though. B's room is empty."

"Well, after you then, luv," Spike said mockingly.

Faith ignored his attempt to anger her and just walked up the stairs, knowing that he wouldn't be far behind.

Once they were both in the room, Faith closed the door. She turned so she was facing Spike. "B's going after Caleb. Alone," Faith didn't bother wasting any time getting to the point. "I told her it's insane, but she wouldn't listen."

Spike sighed and ran a hand through his gelled hair. "She never does," he said, frustrated.

"I can't leave everyone here by themselves, but B needs backup."

Spike nodded. "Do you know where she went?"

"No, but she didn't leave too long ago. You should be able to track her easily enough." Spike nodded and turned to leave. "Spike." Faith's voice stopped him. He turned back. "Don't let B do anything that'll get her killed."

He opened his mouth, a sarcastic comment ready to be fired off, but something he saw in her eyes made him hold it back. Worry. Fear for Buffy. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

Faith nodded gratefully and watched as he left the room.

* * *

There were only two Bringers guarding the vineyard, Buffy noted as she crept inside. She took off the first one's head with her axe before either one noticed her presence. The second charged her, knife held high. Buffy ducked to the right and brought up the axe. The flat of the blade connected with the Bringer's ribcage, sending it reeling backwards. Buffy used her momentum to spin around and deliver a roundhouse kick that sent the Bringer crashing through a wooden door.

She took a deep breath and tightened her grip on the axe as it fell down a flight of stairs, landing with a sickening crack. Caleb looked up at her as Buffy stepped through the doorway, looking far more confident than she felt.

"I heard you've got something of mine."

* * *

Spike followed Buffy's scent through the rows of tombstones. A large, familiar mansion came into view as he moved past a crypt.

"Figures," Spike muttered. "Of course, she'd go to the bloody poof's old home." He sniffed at the air again and frowned when he detected a second, stronger trail. "Oh, bloody hell!" She had already left. The bleach blonde vampire took off running in the direction of the vineyard - in the direction Buffy had gone.

* * *

Buffy ducked under Caleb's wildly thrown punch and kicked the back of his knee. Caleb stumbled a bit but was able to maintain his balance enough to avoid falling. He lunged at her, but Buffy did a back flip and landed on a pile of wine casks. "Missed me," she taunted.

"You can't keep this up all night, little girl. All I need to do is land one blow. You, on the other hand, need to avoid every blow. I have to say that as far as odds go, these are looking to be in my favor. You might as well just give up now. I promise that if you do, I'll grant you a quick death."

"Not getting tired already, are you?" Buffy jumped off the casks as he landed clumsily on them. "Everyone knows that the bad guys only tell you to give up when they know they can't win." She could tell that her taunts were affecting him. He was becoming angry, and that was making him sloppy. Buffy leaped over a wine barrel, and Caleb tore through it, spilling its contents on the floor. She began running to the other side of the room when Caleb's voice stopped her.

"You whore!"

Buffy turned and regarded the evil preacher with an amused look. "You know, you really should watch your language. If someone didn't know you," she tilted her head to the side, "they might think that you were a woman-hating-jerk." Angrily, he shoved aside a wine barrel and charged after her. Buffy's eyes darted over to where her axe laid, buried in one of the wooden barrels. It was easily within reach. She pulled it out with ease and swung the blade. The axe came up between Caleb's legs. Buffy almost winced; that looked like it hurt. While Caleb stared at her in shock, Buffy pulled the axe up, splitting the preacher in two.

Panting heavily, Buffy stared down at the body for a long moment before a relieved grin settled on her face. She began to feel a tingling sensation in the back of her mind. Her eyebrows furrowed and the smile melted into a slight frown. She could sense something nearby. It wasn't her normal 'evil' sense that was going off, but it was more along the lines of how it felt when Faith was near. The low hum that pulsated right beneath her skin, comforting and warm. It was calling out to her, she realized.

Buffy moved closer to a pile of wine casks and began moving them aside. The tingling was drawing her here for a reason. She overlooked the trapdoor at her feet until her shoe caught the edge of the slightly raised wood. Buffy crouched down and slipped her finger into the small hole in the floor. She tugged at the hole and a square of wood lifted out of the floor. Below, was a set of wooden stairs, illuminated by the light of multiple torches along the cavern's rock walls. She slid through the opening, landing easily at the top of the staircase, and examined her surroundings.

Near the far wall was a large stone with some kind of weapon embedded in it. In a trance-like motion, Buffy walked over to the stone and extended her hand towards the scythe.

"So, you found it," Caleb said from behind her.

"You're not him," she stated dryly, not taking her eyes of the scythe before her.

"No," the First agreed, not shifting from the image of the dead preacher. "You killed him, right and proper. Won't matter though, you still won't be able to remove it from the stone before my Bringers swarm over this place."

Buffy ignored him as she reached out to grasp the handle of the weapon. It easily slid out of the rock when she pulled on it. She slowly spun it around a few times, getting a good look at the object the First clearly hadn't wanted her to have.

"Well, would you look at that," the First said, nervously. Buffy turned and watched him back away as she took a step forwards. "You don't even know what you've got there, so why don't you just hand it over?" The First was trying to sound threatening, but his efforts were sabotaged with each step he took backwards.

Buffy took a few steps forward, clearly amused. "I know you're backing away."

"You can't beat me. I am in every man, woman, and child on the face of this earth. No two-sided doodad is going to change that."

"Maybe not, but I'm thinking that there must be a reason why you're still backing up. I'm thinking that maybe you're afraid because there's something about this weapon that can hurt you," Buffy stated smugly.

"Weren't you paying attention, girlie? I'm incorporeal. What do you think that little toy of yours there can do to me?"

Buffy tilted her head and gave the First a half smile. "I don't know, but I'm kinda wanting to find out." She swung the scythe at the First. He jumped back, but the blade sliced into his arm before he could get out of the way. The First looked down at the gash in his arm horrified. Buffy stared at the wound, a slow smile spreading across her face. She advanced on the First with a wicked looking grin plastered on her face.

"Wait!" The First backed up, throwing his hands up as if to ward off the small Slayer. "You can't kill me. You don't have enough time."

Buffy hesitated and shot him a questioning look. "What are you talking about?"

The First smirked. "If you take the time to kill me now, you won't be able to get to Faith and the others in time."

"In time for what?" Buffy pressed, growing irritated at the First's inability to get to the point.

"Your friends captured one of my Bringers, who revealed the existence of my armory. They went there trying to find that little weapon of yours there," the First gestured at the scythe Buffy was still gripping tightly. "They're walking straight into a trap that will get them all killed." He smirked at her shocked look, "Faith go 'boom'."

Buffy's eyes hardened into a fierce glare, and before the First had time to realize his mistake, she lunged at him. Buffy swung the blade into his stomach and dropped to one knee as she pulled the scythe hard to one side, tearing it from the First's incorporeal body and creating a deeper cut. The First looked down at the wound in surprise and pain before he collapsed to the floor, dead. The body faded and dissolved until nothing was left.

Buffy paused for only a moment before she took off at a run. She raced up the stairs and jumped up through the trapdoor. She landed in a crouch and ran out of the small building, right into Spike. He caught here as she stumbled.

"Are you all right, luv? What happened?" Spike glanced over her head, making sure no one was chasing after the Slayer who was currently struggling in his grasp.

"Spike, let go. I have to get to them before it's too late."

"Too late for what, Slayer?"

"Faith and the others. They're walking into a trap. The armory's gonna blow up."

**to be continued...**

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**__ I know, the defeat of the First was kinda quick, but I wanted to move past it quickly. Well, that and I didn't want to turn all the potentials into slayers._

_Let me know if it's worth continuing?_

_-Zee_


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** "_Flash Point"_

**Author: **_Fuer Grissa Ost Drauka_

**Rating: **_PG-13 (T)_

**Pairing:** _standard canon at this point, but none mentioned _

**Disclaimer: **_Still don't own any of it_

**Spoilers: **_I don't know if it can really be considered 'spoilers' now, but it starts out during Buffy: season 7 "Empty Places", so anything in the series is fair game._

**Status: **_WIP_

**Summary:** _Starts off in "Empty Places". The decision was made. Granted, it wasn't by her, but it was made. All she can do now is move forward._

**Feedback: **_always appreciated

* * *

_

_**Previously...**_

"_Spike, let go. I have to get to them before it's too late."_

"_Too late for what, Slayer?"_

"_Faith and the others. They're walking into a trap. The armory's gonna blow up."

* * *

_

"Buffy, hold on a second, luv. No one's going to any bloody armory."

"The First said that Faith and-"

"He lied, pet. They're all at your house."

"You're sure?"

Spike nodded. "He was probably just trying to distract you."

"Well, it worked." Buffy scrunched her nose up as she considered it. "Well, sort of. I still killed him."

"The First is dead?" Spike stared at her in amazement.

Buffy nodded and held up the scythe. "He got pretty scared when I 'King Arthured' this out of the stone. Turns out it works just as well on the incorporeal as it would anything else."

"So, it's all over?" When Buffy nodded, Spike frowned slightly. "Odd. I'd thought it would've ended with a bit more of a bang."

Buffy smiled tiredly. "No 'bang'. Sorry to disappoint."

Spike looked her over. She was exhausted - with good reason - and it was showing. "C'mon, pet. Let's get you home before you collapse on me."

Buffy shook her head, stubbornly. "Not going back there. I can pick up my stuff later, but other than that, I'm not going back there."

"Where are you going to stay then, luv?" Spike questioned pointedly.

"For tonight… Angel's old mansion. After that… Don't really know yet, but I'll figure it out when I get to that point."

"All right, luv. The mansion it is then."

* * *

Buffy lifted her head off Spike's shoulder and looked down at him. The vampire was still asleep. Good. He would either try to stop her or follow her is he woke up before she left. She eased out of the bed and padded over to the nightstand where Angel had always kept a pad of paper with a few pens. She took a deep breath to gather her thoughts and began writing.

Buffy set down the pen and read the note over. Satisfied with the result, she folded it and placed it on her pillow. She was sure Spike would find it there when he woke, but by then it would be too late for him. The sun would be up and she would be gone long before he could follow. With one last look at the blonde vampire, Buffy picked up her scythe and walked out of the room.

* * *

With a quick glance to make sure no one was around, Buffy crouched and jumped onto the overhang that stuck out below her window. She landed silently and inspected the window. Luckily, it had been left unlocked. She eased the window up and climbed into the room. She went over to the closet and pulled out her trunk and an old backpack. Her gaze flickered up to the door nervously when the trunk hit the floor with a sharp 'thud'. It was partially open. She hurried over to the door and peeked through. Andrew was relaying the same information Spike had given her last night. It was useless now that the First was dead, but they didn't know that. Buffy was about to turn away when she heard him mention the armory.

She froze. Her eyes widened and her breath caught somewhere between her lungs and her mouth. They couldn't go to the armory. "Faith," she whispered urgently, hoping that the other Slayer would hear her. To her immense relief, Faith tilted her head slightly to one side as if she were listening for something. "Faith, up here."

Faith's sudden disappearance went unnoticed by the Scoobies as she climbed the stairs to Buffy's room. She eased the door open. "B?" She questioned softly, wondering if she was just hearing things. She was relieved to find Buffy, kneeling next to a trunk transferring some weapons to a long black leather bag.

When Buffy had placed the last weapon in the bag, she stood and moved to the closet and began taking out some clothes. "The armory's a trap," she said as she stuffed the clothes into the bag with the weapons. "I have a feeling that it's somehow rigged to explode once you're all inside."

"How-"

"The First told me," Buffy said, anticipating Faith's question.

Faith snorted. "There's a trustworthy source."

Buffy sent her a half-grin. "He was hoping that I'd rush right off without killing him."

"Back up for a second, B. I get the feeling I'm missing something here. What exactly happened last night? Did Spike find you?"

"I went back to the Vineyard, and yes, he found me. I think he was a bit upset that I didn't leave anything for him to kill."

"You mean you got the preacher?" The corner of Faith's mouth twitched into a relieved grin.

"Not just him," Buffy smirked. "The First is dead too. Killed him with the weapon he didn't want me to find."

Faith grinned as Buffy held up the Scythe. "Wicked." The short hairs on her arms and neck were tingling with the energy radiating from the weapon. She raised her eyebrows in a silent question, and when Buffy nodded, she eagerly accepted the Scythe. "Damn… and _Damn_, that's something," she whispered almost reverently. The energy she had felt before nearly doubled when she touched the weapon. After a few moments, Faith passed the weapon back to Buffy. "So, it's all over then?" Buffy nodded. "What's next?"

Buffy sighed and avoided Faith's eyes. "I'm leaving."

Faith's shock was clearly written on her face. "B, they all need you here. They may not realize it or admit it, but they do!"

"No, they don't. They made that perfectly clear last night."

"So, you're gonna leave just 'cause they're a bunch of idiots? That doesn't sound like the Buffy I know. I mean, c'mon, B, you just took on Caleb and the First _by yourself_, but you're running from the little-"

"Faith," Buffy cut off the other girl's rant tiredly. "I'm not running. _The_ apocalypse is over now, and the rest of it has been over for a long time." Buffy shrugged. "Yeah, sometimes I wish that it wasn't true, but it is, and I'm through pretending that it isn't.

"For the past seven years, I gave them _everything_ I had, and I did it willingly. I fought for them. I died for them - twice!" Buffy shook her head. "All those years, I've faked a smile and been a 'good little Slayer'. I'm done. They've proven to me that they don't care, and I'm not going to spend the rest of my life trying to please them. It's just not worth it."

"You're quitting Slaying?" Faith was surprised. She knew for a fact that as often as Buffy denied it, the older Slayer loved the thrill of the fight just as much as she did.

"Not exactly. I'll still patrol wherever I end up at, and if you ever need anything just give me a call. I'll be there as fast as is superhumanly possible." Buffy pulled two small cell phones out of her trunk. "Angel gave me a few of these. According to him, they'll get perfect reception from anywhere on the planet. Give one to Spike, just don't let anyone else know you have them."

Faith took the phones. "Don't worry, B. I got no problem keeping a secret from the Scoobs and mini-slayers." She slipped them into her back pockets. "So, there's no way I can talk you out of leaving then?"

Buffy smiled at her. "Don't worry, Faith. You'll make a great leader; you don't need me."

"It's not just that, B. Sure, I don't really want to lead them, but I'll manage… or I'll get Giles to do all the work." Buffy grinned and shook her head at that, amused. "I'm going to miss you, B. I mean, we just got back on good terms. I was sorta hoping it'd be 'the Chosen Two' again, ya know?"

Buffy feigned a shocked expression. "Who are you, and what have you done with my sister?" she mock interrogated with a teasing grin. It was corny. She knew it. She had to say it anyways.

"Funny, B," Faith deadpanned with a roll of her eyes at Buffy's lame joke. After a moment, her expression turned thoughtful as the older Slayer's choice of words registered. "Sister?"

Buffy looked surprised for a moment, just realizing what she had said. She shrugged slightly. "It's true. I've always kinda seen you as a sister, and there's that whole 'Slayer Connection' thing we've got going on." She paused and shot Faith a wry grin. "Plus, it's a lot less disturbing to think of you as a sister than my technical 'Slayer granddaughter'."

Faith chuckled and shook her head at the other girl. "I really am gonna miss ya," Fiath smirked, "Grandma B."

Buffy rolled her eyes, but the grin didn't leave her face. "Why do I get the feeling I'm going to regret saying that?" Faith just smirked. "I'm going to miss you too, Faith," she deadpanned. "Don't worry though. I don't plan on dropping off the face of the planet, entirely. I'll keep in touch and visit from time to time."

Rummaging around the bottom of her trunk, Buffy found what she was searching for. Her mother's jewelry box. From the box, she produced a wad of bills neatly clipped together. "Here. It's what I had set aside for next month's bills and mortgage payment."

"B, I can't take that from you. You shouldn't have to pay bills for a house that you were kicked out of."

"I'm not doing it for them. This'll give you the time you'll need to adjust to everything."

Faith shook her head. "You're going to need that to get a new place."

"I've got some money saved up. Not a lot, but it's enough to get by on until I get in touch with some old acquaintances."

"Buffy-"

"Faith," Buffy cut off the younger woman's protest with a small smile. "If you don't take it, I'll leave it behind anyway. At best, it'll just sit there doing no one any good; or at worst, one of the others will notice it and take it."

The two Slayers stared at each other stubbornly, neither one wanting to back down. Finally, Faith sighed and accepted the money Buffy was still holding out. She knew Buffy would do exactly what she had said and leave it behind anyways.

Buffy grinned triumphantly until Faith leveled a fierce glare at her. Buffy rolled her eyes but schooled her expression to a slightly less obvious grin. "Tell everyone not to waste their time searching for me. I know how to disappear."

"The look on their faces when I tell 'em you beat the First and you ain't coming back is gonna be priceless."

Buffy tilted her head to one side thoughtfully. "Do you think you could get Andrew to tape their reactions and send me a copy?" she asked mock-seriously.

"I'll see what I can do, B," Faith smirked. Buffy shifted awkwardly, looking unsure of herself for a moment, before she pulled a startled Faith into a hug. "Take care of yourself, Faith."

Faith snorted lightly as they let go of each other. "I should be telling you that. After all, you're the one with two deaths under your belt."

Buffy smiled and picked up her bag. She walked over to the open window and climbed through. As she peered over the edge, a mischievous gleam lit up her eyes. Buffy turned back towards Faith. "Tell Spike not to worry; I'll bring it back with a full tank… eventually."

Faith's smirk matched Buffy's perfectly. Buffy jumped off the roof and landed in a crouch. In one fluid movement, she stood and pulled the bike away from the house. She brought it down the street before starting it up.

Faith watched the bike speed away. When she could no longer see Buffy, she turned away from the window and placed the money in Buffy's trunk. Faith closed up the trunk and put it back in the closet before leaving the empty room. It was time to let everyone know just how badly they had screwed up.

This was going to be fun.

**To be continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Still don't own anything except the plot. Jim and Sammy are my creations as well.

* * *

**

Flash Point

Chapter 3:

Spike rolled over and tiredly reached out to pull the small Slayer closer to him. His hand hit nothing but the cool sheets that covered the bed. He raised himself to a half-sitting position, instantly awake. The Slayer was gone and the only evidence that she had been there at all was a folded piece of paper lying conspicuously on her pillow. He picked up the paper and unfolded it slowly. He already knew what it would tell him. The Slayer was gone, and God only knew if she'd ever be back.

_Spike,_

_I'm not really sure what to say. I'm sorry I only left a not instead of telling you in person that I'm leaving, but I knew that if I did that, you'd try to talk me out of it, or you'd try to go with me._

"Bloody right I would've," he growled.

_I know it's the biggest understatement ever to say that we've had a rocky history, but through all of it, you're one of the few people I trust completely. That list seems to grow shorter every day, and it means more to me than I could ever say that you're still on it._

_I love you. I know it's not in the way you wanted, but I do love you. You've been my closest confidant this past year, and even before you had a soul, you were someone that I could talk to about everything I couldn't tell anyone else. I don't think I ever said it, and even if I did, it wasn't often enough, but __**thank you.**_

_I have a favor to ask you though. I need you to go back to the house. I know that's probably the last thing you want to do, but Faith's going to need your help with whatever she decides. That list I mentioned earlier- she's on it too._

_There's some things I'm going to leave at the house for you and Faith. Cell phones with my number programmed into them and some money for the next month's bills. By the time you get this, I'll be gone. There's no way for you to give it back, so you can either use it or let it sit in my trunk collecting dust._

_Love,_

_Buffy_

_P.S._

_Try not to kill them all._

---------------------

Faith was half-way down the stairs when she was met by Dawn.

"Hey, I was looking for you."

"You found me, pipsqueak. Let's get back in there. I've got some news for everyone."

"Ah, Faith, there you are," Giles said as Faith and Dawn stepped into the room. "We were just going over our strategy for going into the arsenal."

"Change of plans. We're not going." Faith's face was a blank mask as she let their questions wash over her. The most common being 'why not?'. "I ran into B upstairs," she said, completely ignoring their questions. Dawn made a move for the stairs, but Faith's hand shot out and stopped the girl. "She's not here anymore. She just stopped by to pick up some of her stuff."

"Does that mean she's not coming back?" Dawn's voice was barely above a whisper, but with those words, everyone in the room turned their complete attention to Faith. The scoobies were looking shocked, while several of the mini-slayers were looking were looking hopeful.

"No," Faith ground out, "she's not coming back. Why the hell would she want to after what you people did?"

"So, she's just going to abandon us to Caleb and the First?" Kennedy spat. "Some Slayer she is."

Faith turned a glare on her. "You really have a lot of nerve. Why the hell should she stick around to protect all the people that kicked her out of her own house?"

"Faith," Giles tried to appease the clearly pissed off Slayer, "no matter what… differences we may have with Buffy, the fact remains that she is the Slayer. It is her job - her duty - to-"

"Last night, you told B _exactly_ what her being the Slayer meant to you all." Faith shook her head in disgust. "Blondie had a point. B's done so much for you over the years, and the first time something goes to hell, you all turn on her. Then you get all self-righteous and accuse her of abandoning you when she decides that she's had enough of you. You have no right to expect her to keep sacrificing everything to save your ungrateful asses."

Faith began to walk away, but half-way to the door, she stopped and turned back to them. "Just so you don't keep bashin' B for 'abandoning you', here's a bit of news for you." Faith turned the full weight of her glare on each of the scoobies in turn. "Last night, Buffy went back to the vineyard. Alone. She killed Caleb, but he was just the warm up. She found that weapon Caleb and the First didn't want her to get and used it to kill the First. So, apocalypse adverted - courtesy, once again, of Buffy Summers." She walked out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

---------------------

Faith sat straddling the porch rail and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Agitatedly, she pulled one out and lit it. The scoobs and minis - okay, mostly the scoobs and Kennedy - were pissing her off. She needed to stay away from them until she calmed down enough to _not_ grind her teeth to dust every time she so much as _looked _at them. She leaned back against the wooden beam and watched the smoke slowly dissipate.

She wasn't sure how much time had passed before Dawn stepped outside. Faith lit up another cigarette as the younger girl sat on the rail a few feet away. For a while, neither one said anything. The silence was awkward, but Faith paid it no attention.

Dawn was the first to break it. "One of the only times I saw Buffy break down was after mom died. For days she just focused on the funeral arrangements and anything else. She was barely hanging on, being the strong one so there'd be someone to take care of me, and I was so wrapped up in my won grief that I didn't see it. All I could see was the cold, unfeeling 'Buffy mask'." Dawn shook her head regretfully. "God, I tore into her. I accused her of not caring that mom had died. I said that she was treating it all like some mess she had to clean up.

"She hit me when I said that. Hell, _I_ would've hit me for that. Then she broke down crying and told me that she had to stay busy. Stopping lets everything catch up and become real."

The silence hung between them again. Faith hadn't said a word to her since she'd come out here. Dawn glanced over at Faith nervously. The Slayer was full of barely restrained anger. It was obvious from the slow, deliberate movements and lack of eye contact. "We really screwed up," Dawn sighed.

"Yup."

It was said so simply that Dawn flinched. "I screwed up. Again. I didn't realize that's what she was doing, but this time it's worse. She's gone, and I can't fix it."

Faith shrugged. "That's up to B."

---------------------

Buffy brought the motorcycle to a stop outside one of L.A.'s smaller demon bars. When she stepped inside, many of the bar's patrons rose to leave. "Relax. I'm not here on business." They sat back down, somewhat reluctantly.

"What can I get ya, Slayer?" Jim, the bartender/owner asked her as she hopped up onto one of the barstools.

"Just a beer. Don't care what kind, and I'm not the Slayer anymore. I was fired."

The middle-aged man set a beer down in front of her with a confused expression. "I thought the Watchers got themselves blown up?"

"They did. Wasn't fired by them," she took a long drink of her beer.

"The home team," he said matter-of-factly. He had never really liked her friends. They were far too judgmental and hypocritical in his opinion.

Buffy nodded. "Hey, is that offer of yours still good?"

"Which one?" He grinned. "I seem to remember making quite a few of them."

Buffy chuckled. "I'd consider it if you weren't too old for me."

He snorted. "Says the woman who dated a two hundred some year old vampire."

Buffy smirked. "I meant your offer to be my contact."

His expression turned serious. "Are you sure about this." Buffy nodded. Jim stared at her for a moment before going into the back room. "Sammy! I need you to cover the front for a while." A moment later, Jim returned with Sammy behind him.

"Hey, Buffy," the brunette greeted the ex-Slayer with a bright smile.

"I like the new hair," Buffy told the former redhead.

"Thanks," Sammy grinned as she swept her hair up into a loose bun.

Jim motioned for Buffy to follow him with a subtle jerk of his head. "I'll see you later." Buffy told the girl as she walked around the bar and followed Jim into the back. He led her to his office and closed the door behind them.

---------------------

Faith watched as Spike stormed up the walkway. She wasn't the least bit surprised to see him. The sun had set just a few minutes before, leaving him able to get here quickly without becoming a vacuum's best friend.

"Did she say where she was going?"

Faith shook her head. "She did say that she was leaving SunnyD; she didn't say 'where' beyond that."

Spike scowled. "Which way did she go?"

Faith gestured down the street. With a smirk and an eye roll, she remarked dryly, "She went that a way."

"She couldn't have gotten too far." Faith's eyes lit up in anticipation as he went around the side of the house to retrieve his beloved bike.

The shout that she heard moments later didn't disappoint. "Bloody hell!" Faith grinned. "That bleedin' bint stole my bike!"

**The End.**

---------------------

_**Authour's Note: **__That's the end of 'Flash Point'. _**The sequel, 'Electus Nex' should be up within the next month or so. **_Thanks to everyone who's reviewed this story. You all make these stories worth writing._


End file.
